Michael Jackson
Neurology http://www.mirror.co.uk/3am/celebrity-news/michael-jackson-once-ate-so-many-406536 (too many carrots) https://hubpages.com/health/MichaelJacksonandAspergersSyndrome http://www.ranker.com/list/famous-people-with-aspergers-syndrome/celebrity-lists "Michael Jackson is suspected of having had Aspergers Syndrome, but it is not confirmed. His unusual behavior and social immaturity raised questions to whether he had the disorder. This could also be blamed on Jackson's unconventional upbringing, but that can be dismissed because his siblings don't exhibit these traits." Sexual Abuse Allegations |IOL.co.za:/Leonard2019/Has #MeToo caught up with Michael Jackson beyond the grave?> (TW: csa, sexual abuse, allegations of widespread abuse of multiple children over decades) :"Many believed that Wacko Jacko’s open enthusiasm for sharing his time — and bed — with young boys was proof only of a pitiful need to connect with a childhood he’d never had. Now, however, a new documentary film examining Robson and Safechuck’s allegations threatens to destroy Jackson’s legacy once and for all, ensuring the megastar will be remembered not with reverence, but revulsion." :"The film, due for broadcast on Channel 4 in March, comes at a sensitive time — with the tenth anniversary of Jackson’s death in June, and his estate gearing up for new and lucrative opportunities. It was made by the respected British director Dan Reed and features ‘gut-wrenching interviews with the now-adult men and their families’, billing itself as a ‘portrait of sustained exploitation and deception, documenting the power of celebrity that allowed a revered figure to infiltrate the lives of starstruck children and their parents’." :"The film also addresses the puzzling question of why the boys’ parents allowed Jackson such access to them, even knowing their sons were sharing a bed with a grown man. Safechuck’s mother, Stephanie, admits it’s hard for others to understand how manipulative Jackson was and how skilled at separating parents from their child. ‘I f***** up,’ she admits now." :"He claims the sexual abuse started when they reached Paris, by which time he was ten and Jackson 29. They were sharing Jackson’s room at the Hotel de Crillon when they engaged in the first of ‘hundreds’ of sex acts which ‘gradually escalated’ over the next seven years — on tour, at Safechuck’s home, and at Jackson’s homes, including the Neverland ranch in California, a fabulous child’s playground that had its own zoo, carnival and cinema. :The sex became a ‘normal’ part of their relationship, says Safechuck, and Jackson would call these sordid encounters ‘showing love’ or ‘selling me some’, rewarding the boy with gifts of jewellery. Jackson warned Safechuck they would both go to prison if they were found out, according to court papers. :Jackson’s bedroom included a secret closet — requiring a passcode to open — where he’d often abuse his victim. They would jointly mess up a guest bed to make it look as if the boy had slept there." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leaving_Neverland :"Leaving Neverland is a 2019 documentary film directed and produced by British filmmaker Dan Reed. It focuses on two men, Wade Robson and Jimmy Safechuck, who allege they were sexually abused by the pop star Michael Jackson as children." |Nine.com.au:/Celebrity/2019/Michael Jackson's family calls 'Leaving Neverland' documentary a 'public lynching'> :"Michael Jackson's family released a statement on Monday (Tuesday AEDT) condemning Leaving Neverland, the two-part HBO documentary that alleges the late singer molested young boys as a "public lynching." The documentary premiered Friday (Saturday AEDT) at the Sundance Film Festival, prompting a statement from the singer's estate that called it a "tabloid character assassination."" :"As did the estate, the family notes that both Robson and Safechuck said the singer had not molested them during Jackson's 2005 trial; subsequent lawsuits filed against the estate in 2013 were dismissed." Category:Celebrities Category:Music Category:Pop Culture Category:Culture Category:Celebrity Culture